


【卜岳】速食（PWP一发完）

by Reasy129



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reasy129/pseuds/Reasy129
Summary: 速食炮，谁打谁知道（？）





	【卜岳】速食（PWP一发完）

岳明辉是个体面人，做事总希望两方得全，既满足自己，又不伤害别人。但理想照进现实的次数终归有限，大多数时候是看不出来什么体不体面的。在分手这件事情上，岳明辉不体面，卜凡不体面。即使是因为退队跑路这件事本来就不体面，两个人在相当长的一段时间内都没有联系过对方。电话，微信等等，依旧存在着，却已经失去了联系的功能。  
卜凡曾经有一次不小心点开了他和岳明辉的聊天对话框，信息却寥寥无几。这也难怪，他还在队内时几乎天天和岳明辉在一起，往旁边一伸手就能揽住那颗发量可观的头，天大的话都当面说了，哪里还需要发消息呢。  
除了跑路和分手，卜凡什么都说了。

岳明辉并不避讳谈论卜凡的离开，他能回应，但一旦问题往更深的地方发展，他心里就堵得慌，字词无法顺利地组成句子，通过话筒传达到每一个关注他们的人那里。有很多话想说，也有很多话能说，但是一场决绝而含糊不清的分手，像极了卡在喉咙的药片，横竖都让人不舒服。  
有时岳明辉也会嘲讽地想，不清不楚的开始，不清不楚的结束，撇开狼狈与无措，倒还是确确实实的有始有终。

这种不算刻意的避开，一直持续到了岳明辉也离开坤音之后。照理来说，这时候两人已经没有利益冲突的立场了，但是依旧没有一通电话，一条消息。也许之前是从业者的避嫌，那么现在，更多的就是对前任的一种无所谓。有缘就再见，无缘就拜拜，没有谁离了谁就活不了的道理。

春节将近，手上的通告陆陆续续的少了，正巧一位朋友要在国外的某所大学做表演，问岳明辉愿不愿意跑一趟。  
“就当是放个假，咱俩也好久没聚了，”电话那头还在不遗余力地游说他，“难道你不想上台打碟吗？”  
“你来真的啊，”岳明辉乐了，“行，我立马订机票，等着啊，等着。”

卜凡要是知道这个奇怪的通告会带来故人，那他十有八九是不来的。多尴尬啊，碰着前任，是吧。但他不知道啊，这节目流程单上也没写岳明辉的名儿啊，哪个名儿都没写啊。一开始他压根儿没注意到混音台后边是谁，台上三人都带着遮住大半张脸的墨镜呢，夜色加上现场忽明忽暗的打光，谁会在意除歌手之外的人呢。  
生命中总有些人的样貌，是熟悉到不能再熟悉的，就算老了在病房里奄奄一息，那些人的脸还是会伴着花香在脑海里清晰可辨。卜凡和岳明辉在一起待了不算短的时间，对方五官的线条，触感，对方下意识的小动作，甚至身体随音乐的律动，都潜移默化的存在了记忆里。就算是飘来晃去的五彩灯光使得一切都模糊了边界，卜凡还是能凭借下半脸轻而易举的认出岳明辉，认出他吻了无数次的唇。

没有国内妆发团队打造的熟悉风格，台上的岳明辉看起来更像未曾交往时卜凡的梦中之人，在宇宙无垠星空铺展下与他同吸一支烟的人。黑色的半高领长袖，粗犷的的金属项链贴住脖颈。大到夸张的科幻感墨镜遮住半张脸，尖尖的嘴角依旧挂着笑意。只有一边的及肩耳线随灯反射时有时无的光。  
卜凡一直觉得长长的耳线特别适合岳明辉，当岳明辉侧头时，耳线的微微晃动总是让他收不住自己放在那白皙肌肤上的目光。  
台上的人将自己捂得挺严实，仿佛是对衣料之下的欲盖弥彰。由于墨镜的缘故，卜凡无法确定岳明辉注意的焦点，他似乎眼里只有对混音台的掌控，又似乎在扫视台下躁动的人群。在岳明辉随音乐律动微微仰头时，卜凡觉得自己伸手就能描摹出台上之人喉结的轮廓。热带本就潮热的空气一瞬间更加令人难以忍受，四周围拢的人群仍在不断欢呼舞动，荷尔蒙的密度仿佛只增不减。原本沉寂的记忆逐渐复苏，肌肤的热度，湿润的眼角，柔软的唇舌，以及腰侧几天不褪的淤痕。

岳明辉注意到自己身后跟了个人时，已经走到停车场了。他停，那人也停，他正打算转身杀那人个措手不及时，自己却定住了，狠狠咬了下嘴唇。  
“呀，凡子……”

卜凡根本没打算遮掩，他脱下帽子，有点窘迫地挠了挠头。尴尬的沉默蔓延开来，岳明辉正想说点什么，卜凡抢先开口了：  
“哥，”他顿了顿，“好久不见。”

岳明辉私下里盘算过很多他俩重逢的场景，但没有一次是和现在的情况相似的。异国他乡，孑然一身。他也没想到卜凡开口就是一句“哥”，这和之前岳明辉听过太多次的“老岳”不一样，听得他不自觉地摸摸鼻子，移开视线，一边伸手摸烟一边讪笑着应了：“害，是挺久的。你这银发还挺好看。“  
卜凡看岳明辉掏了半天也没找到火机，走上前去替他点烟。两人靠近的一刻，熟悉的香水味立即交交缠缠地环绕在一起。卜凡也掏出烟盒：“拍杂志给弄的，没时间换别的就过来了。”  
“嗯……”岳明辉靠在车上，终于没那么僵硬，挺着的背立马松了下来，“最近过得怎么样？忙吗？”  
“还行，再忙个两三天，就过年回家了。”  
“我也差不多，过几天就回东北了……“

车轱辘话滚了几轮，两人手里的烟都已燃尽。卜凡重新拿了烟，也递给岳明辉一支，自己先点了。不等岳明辉示意，卜凡抓住他依旧看起来纤细易折的手腕拉近距离，自己叼着烟替他点火。等到橘红火星点燃烟丝，卜凡也没放手，转而在岳明辉手腕内侧摩挲了一下。岳明辉使了点力挣脱，衣物摩擦的声音在停车场内格外刺耳。卜凡像没事人一样专心抽烟，岳明辉盯着手腕的轻微指印，含着烟漫不经心地问：  
“你改名了？换了英文名。“  
卜凡歪歪头，不予否认：“反正英文名都一样。”

岳明辉轻轻笑了，卜凡低头看向他，正对上那双弯弯的，水光清亮的眼。岳明辉注视着卜凡，舌尖上卷，挟着烟气吐出那个新名字。许是他读的太认真，认真到卜凡觉得换名字是个傻到不行的主意，那开合着溢出烟气的红软薄唇稍不注意就会破皮，因此卜凡从前吻岳明辉的时候都会小心一些。  
就算现在，卜凡依旧小心翼翼地对待岳明辉的唇。淡色唇膏被亲吻融化，涂抹晕开到肌肤上。岳明辉夹着烟接受了卜凡的这个吻，亲自将自己重又送入未完待续的旋涡。

等岳明辉依着卜凡半推半就地倒在后座上时，才觉得自己是疯了，像是把垃圾桶里的面巾纸翻出来继续用。不等卜凡上手，岳明辉自然而然地抬起腰，方便他扯下自己的裤子，同时双手环上卜凡的背脊，一切都水到渠成，这是经历过无数次共眠夜晚之后身体自动形成的条件反射。卜凡一边将岳明辉的上衣往上推，一边从小腹舔舐到胸膛。应该是单飞后自主权增多的缘故，岳明辉身上的肌肉线条相比之前明显不少，换而言之，胸前的分量更加可观。卜凡探索过这具身体的每一寸骨骼肌理，并且乐此不疲地留下印记，了如指掌的熟悉能让他轻易发现岳明辉的细小改变，比如新添的纹身，比如现在岳明辉在床上更加不爱动。  
“你起来点。”卜凡掐了把岳明辉没几两肉的屁股。  
“嘛呢，我不。”岳明辉咬着推到胸前的衣服下摆，不情不愿地哼哼两声。  
“快点儿，待会儿演出完了人就多了。”  
“谁认识谁呢，你要是不行就起开，让我下车。”

岳明辉顺势要踹卜凡一下，奈何车内狭小空间施展不开，反而还被卜凡捉住了脚腕狠狠向前一扯，他倒吸一口气，一条腿立马盘上卜凡的腰才没有半边身子掉到座位外边。一瞬间，岳明辉甚至怀疑要是自己依旧不动，卜凡也能就着他上半身后仰悬空的姿势不管不顾地操他。在绵密亲吻的间隙，岳明辉咬着卜凡的嘴唇问他有套吗，卜凡愣了愣，嘴唇上还一片晶亮，岳明辉露出一个”我就知道“的眼神，像是驯养什么宠物一样拍拍卜凡的脸让他先从自己身上下去，从钱包里翻出一枚避孕套。  
“你在钱包里放这个干嘛？”  
岳明辉装作听不到卜凡话中的吃味，慢条斯理地拆开包装：”钱包里放套能招财。“  
卜凡挑了挑眉，一手摩挲岳明辉后颈一手将阴茎顶端的避孕套往下捋：“你又不是广东人。”  
岳明辉用力握了握手里卜凡的要害，露出招牌虎牙笑：”对啊，我不是。“  
卜凡抖了抖，想不出话反驳，只好赌气一般掐着岳明辉的下颌去亲他，在狭小昏暗的空间内把阴茎狠狠顶入前任队长的屁股里。

车内实在是很闷，但是空调送出的冷风也不好受。岳明辉指尖又湿又凉，手心却很烫。他抓着卜凡的手臂，但汗水使得肌肤之间的摩擦变得滑腻。岳明辉用尽力气才能不让自己的头撞到车门，如同被海浪推挤的溺水人鱼，借着一点支撑才能免遭拍碎在礁石上的命运。似乎是注意到岳明辉的小小挣扎，卜凡用手护住他的头，抽插的频率也放缓了些。岳明辉正要感叹岁数增长会使人变的体贴，卜凡就顺势借力拉他坐在自己身上，姿势的变化使得阴茎直直撞入深处，逼出年长者叹气般的哭腔。  
真是能耐了，岳明辉默默咬着牙，试着放松自己以更好地承受身体内部的进犯。卜凡像是扳回一局的胜利者，碰一碰岳明辉紧蹙的眉心。岳明辉抬眼看他，睫毛都因泪水而湿润，眼底蓄了晦暗不明的水光，舌尖时不时舔过已经有些红肿的唇，而后又在唇瓣上留下发白的牙印。这种隐忍又有些可怜的表情极大地满足了卜凡的控制欲，他化身为锋利刀具，肆意摆弄着岳明辉这团可口的奶油，让努力吞吐他阴茎的人被情欲蒸腾，最终在他臂弯里化作软得掬也掬不住的糖水。

“凡子……”在高潮登顶的狼藉中，岳明辉贴近卜凡，轻轻呻吟。  
一声呼唤怎么能像眼泪一样又湿又烫呢？卜凡不明白，他也不需要明白，于是他搂紧岳明辉。时过境迁，他还是能拥他入怀，恰到好处，仿佛卜凡的怀抱生来就是为了拥抱这么个人而设计。

电话铃声打破了性爱过后肢体倦怠的寂静。两人都懒得去找手机，直到毫不放弃的第二通电话打进来，岳明辉才坐起来，粘稠白浊在昏暗灯光下缓缓淌出。  
“……喂？”岳明辉将头靠在车窗上，疲倦地半阖着眼，白色雾气迅速在玻璃上凝结，“……没有，害，我刚和朋友去了趟club，里边太吵了没听见……”  
“啊，今晚喊多了……“说到这里，岳明辉似笑非笑地看了眼卜凡，手上示意他来根烟，”我明儿就回国了，嗯，嗯，可以啊，那我待会儿预约下，现场排队得挺久……“  
卜凡举起火机暗示要不要点烟，岳明辉摆摆手，继续电话：”……钥匙，备用钥匙在门边柜子那儿……好，好，那明儿见，晚安……“  
等岳明辉终于结束电话，转头就被卜凡直勾勾盯他的样子弄得心里发毛。他掰开卜凡的手救下那个被捏的咯吱咯吱响的火机，低头点烟，在四散的烟气中同卜凡四目相对。  
卜凡猛吸了口烟，摁灭了烟头。“走吗？”他抓过塞在椅背后的纸巾递给岳明辉，开始穿衣服。  
“走吧。”岳明辉笑了笑，声音里满含餍足的低哑。卜凡看着光线勾勒出岳明辉侧面的轮廓，脑子里不自觉篡改《双城记》里的名句：  
这是最好的夜晚，这是最坏的夜晚。


End file.
